Sadamichi Junyou Weinberg
is a supporting character in Buddy Complex. He is presumably the head of the Weinberg Family, and the father of both Dio and Fiona Weinberg. Background Not much is known of Sadamichi's past other than that he is the father of Dio and Fiona. However, it is also known that he is a very important individual who's status could change the alliance's status in the war. Personality Sadamichi is a very stern and strict individual. Having very high standards of his son, Dio, Sadamichi puts heavy emphasis on him fulfilling his duty as a pilot and his responsibility to represent their family. He greatly cares for Fiona but not to the point of having a discussion with Dio as she wants. It is implied he cares for Dio because he kept track of him and actually wants him to leave the army. He is not fine with the decision Dio took when he decided to be Aoba's buddy because it renders him unable to couple with anyone else. He also takes it for granted Aoba is going to get shot because he is a civilian. He told Fiona her brother was going for a dangerous mission, so she could call him apparently. Appearance Sadamichi is a tall man with a very strong build. He has brown hair with a fully connected beard. Sadamichi's most notable trait is his stern facial expression. Sadamaichi also wears a black suit that does more than well to show his wealth. Plot 'To the Future Arc' Having been boarded on a private ship, Sadamichi left he and his daughter vulnerable to an attack by the Zogilia Republic. However, it was the Cygnus and its crew that received his S.O.S. and saved them from capture. Being escorted to the Free Pact Alliance's Chitose Base by his son and Aoba Watase, Sadamichi only questions why his son is not continuing his duties as a pilot. 's funeral.]]After the death of Dr. Fermi, he turns up at the funeral. Afterwards, he met up with Dio, Dio decided to stay and have a meal with his father. He thanked his son for protecting Fiona and him during the attack of Chitose base. Sadamichi revealed he was an old friend of Dr. Fermi, thus he came to his funerals and that he knew that Dio's waveform had deviated because of Aoba. He also revealed he wanted Dio to leave the army, because there were other ways to help. He reminded Dio he had already failed to protect his family and that Aoba was most likely to be shot down soon, as he was just a civilian, and Dio would not be able to have another coupler. When Dio defended Aoba, telling he would not let himself kill easily, Sadamichi cut his sentence short, telling him he did not know. Seeing he had put Dio in difficulty, he told him he could go. He was surprised when Dio thanked him for his concern and he told his son to be well and to come to see him and Fiona sometimes. Sadamichi told Fiona about a big operation Dio was going to take part into and she called him. Relationships Family Unnamed wife - She died during the bombing of their hometown. He partially blames her death on Dio's inability to protect his family. Dio Junyou Weinberg - He partially blames Dio for the death of his wife and the crippling of Fiona which occured during a Zogilian bombing on their hometown while Dio was part of the defense unit. The Alliance was just overwhelmed at the time. He is very strict with Dio. When Dio came to see if Fiona and he were alright, he immediately rebuked his son, telling him he should not be wasting his time there, without any other greeting or showing any happiness at seeing his son, while Fiona and Dio were happy to see each other. He eventually thanked Dio for protecting them back during Chitose base attack. He appears to care enough for Dio to look at what he is doing, he knew Dio had chosen a special buddy and that his waveform had deviated because of him. He apparently considered it as a failure and wants Dio to quit the army. However Dio shows no signs of wanting that. He told Dio to come see him and Fiona sometimes, hinting he wants to reunite his family somehow. He still monitors his son's activity through his relationships. Fiona Junyou Weinberg - He cares for her. However not enough to listen to her pleas that he should talk to Dio, leading to arguments. He told her Dio was going on a mission, probably so that she could call him. Others Alessandro Fermi - The two men were friends and he gave money for some of his projects. He used this friendship to monitor his son. Aoba Watase - Dio's coupling buddy. He sure does not have a good opinion of Aoba. He is convinced Aoba is going to get killed soon because he is just a civilian. References